i need u
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [demyx x riku] There's only one necessity in Demyx's life. [1shot]


**Pre-Author's Note:** Random, fluffy little one shot. Nothing else to say.

**Disclaimer:** So… I just… I mean it's like whatever right? Cause like, I don't really make like, money so… It's like totally cool. Duh.

OoOoOoO

"Today class, we're going to think about necessities," began Riku's history teacher, Cloud, "now, I want all of you to begin by making a list of things you actually _need._ And no joking around by saying things like; 'I can't live without my iPod'… Okay? I want all of you to be serious."

There was some laughing at the word serious but once the class had quieted down they certainly looked serious. Riku's friend Namine, who he happened to sit next to, leaned over to him and whispered.

"I can't think of that many," she said, "I mean… If you really think about it there aren't that many things we couldn't live without."

Riku nodded and glanced down at his pretty much minute list. He figured it was supposed to be short; obviously Mr. Strife was trying to make some sort of point.

"He's most likely trying to teach us to be more grateful for what we have," whispered Riku to Namine and the blonde girl nodded; allowing her self a small smile at her choice of words.

"Can I see what you wrote?" she asked Riku nodded and passed his paper over to her, she slipped him hers in return.

Namine's read:

Clean water

Clean air

Unspoiled food

Shelter to live in

Some sort of heat source

Riku skimmed through her list quickly (it was rather short after all). It was pretty much identical to his, he mused. Namine passed her paper back to Riku and smirked a little because their lists were so alike.

"Oh c'mon! That is so cheap!"

Namine and Riku's heads jerked up in alarm, along with everyone else's in the class. In the corner of the room by their desks Axel was looking at Demyx's list in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding me," sneered Axel, picking up the paper a little.

Demyx rolled his eyes in annoyance before leaning closer to Axel and whispering something in his ear. Axel's mouth formed a little O and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"I see…" he smirked, tapping his nose, "that's mighty clever Demyx. Very sneaky. Subtle yet sweet… I like. Mind if I do that too? I could use the extra points."

"Whatever," said Demyx, shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring way. Then he stopped and looked around. Axel followed his lead. Everyone in the room was staring at them ever since Axel's outburst.

"Eh heh…" Axel chuckled nervously, "Sorry, Mr. Strife."

"That's fine Axel," said Cloud in a bored voice (he was used to those two disrupting the class), "I can't wait to hear your lists after everyone's done."

Demyx and Axel blushed lightly before sinking further into their seats.

After awhile everyone else's attention had returned to their papers. Everyone except Riku's. Riku looked over at Demyx and mouthed: _"What was that about?"_

Demyx just grinned slyly and mouthed back, _"Wouldn't you like to know?"_

He followed this statement with a wink and blowing a few kisses in Riku's general direction. Riku blushed before pretending to get back to working on his already completed page.

Namine, who had been watching the two boy's silent exchange, squealed quietly, "You two are just so sweet!"

Riku mumbled incoherently and only sank further down, so that only his bright red forehead showed above the desk top along with silver bangs.

Finally Cloud looked up from his computer and addressed the class as a whole, "Alright, now that you've had enough time to work on it… Who wants to share first? Ah… Wait.. Of course, Axel?"

Axel grinned cockily, only to have Demyx elbow him a little.

"Mr. Strife?!" called Demyx desperately waving his hand in the air, "Can't I go first?! Axel copied my idea! I should get to read it first! Otherwise he'll totally ruin it for me!" Axel snorted at his friend childish behavior, only to earn him a glare from Demyx.

The rest of the class watched this in amusement. Demyx and Axel made any class twice as interesting…

"Alright then," sighed Cloud wearily, "Demyx?"

Demyx looked around at everyone smugly before picking up his list and holding it directly in front of his face. The blonde cleared his throat exaggeratedly for about a minute until Axel yelled, "Get on with it!"

"Oh fine, sheesh, you totally killed the mood I was trying to create," muttered Demyx, "Okay then," he began loudly, "Number one, I couldn't live without clean water. Number two: I couldn't live without eatable food-

"Eatable?" asked Roxas from his seat next to his best friend Hayner across the room, "That's not a word doofus."

"Whatever," scoffed Demyx before continueing, unperturbed, "Number Three: a roof over my head. Number Four: air."

"Well, there's always gonna be air!" protested Larxene indignantly.

"Nu-uh," cut in Marluxia, who was seated right next to the blonde girl, "not if we continue polluting it. Soon it'll all be car exhaust. And the fact that we're cutting down so many trees doesn't help either. We're wasting away our world."

Leave it to Marluxia to bring up the safety of nature.

"Now everyone quiet down and let Demyx finish," said Cloud, ignoring the migraine that was forming in his mind, he turned to Demyx, "Are you done?"

"Nope," proclaimed Demyx proudly, "I've got one more!"

"Well let's hear it then," sighed Cloud.

Demyx grinned and looked around at all of them, he paused dramatically and beside him Axel smirked, "Number Five: I, personally, couldn't live without… Riku."

Some of the people smirked or rolled their eyes. Others laughed. And then some of them squealed. But Demyx looked over at Riku and winked again.

Riku was blushing furiously, he looked down at his paper, suddenly feeling slightly guilty for not thinking of that like Demyx had. Quickly and discretely Riku added "Demyx" to the bottom of his list, ignoring Namine's murmurs of: "Oh, how cute!"

"Alright! My turn!" announced Axel, Riku could see Roxas visibly tensing, "the only thing I couldn't live without would be Roxas!" said Axel easily.

Cloud raised his eyebrows to the heavens, "Just Roxas? That's it?"

"You betcha."

"What about water and food?"

"I don't need any of those things as long as I've got my Roxy-baby."

Roxas groaned and slid so far down his seat the only thing that could be seen of him over the desk top was a single blonde spike.

Demyx frowned, "Hey that's not fair! You improved it! You totally stole all my glory!"

"Pish," said Axel airily, "Riku adores you. You don't need to score anymore points with him," Riku blushed deeply at these words, "but Roxas has been a little pissed at me lately so I needed the extra bonus."

Roxas and Riku caught each other's gaze and rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"So that's what you meant when you said 'extra points'," said Namine, referring to their earlier conversation.

Axel grinned. Demyx scowled. Roxas muttered profanities about how embarrassed he was. Riku just looked at his desk, unable to wipe the small smile from his face. Cloud wondered why Leon had never said anything like all of this to him.

OoOoOoO

After class Riku walked up to Demyx's locker and smiled at the blonde.

"So… You couldn't live without me huh?"

Demyx stared back at Riku and grinned, "That's right."

"Guess I'd better not go anywhere anytime soon then."

"Uh-huh," said Demyx, wrapping his arms around the silver haired teen, "you got that right babe. I need you here with me."

"How would you die if I left?" asked Riku, peering up at Demyx curiously.

"Two words," said Demyx, holding up two fingers to demonstrate, "Spontaneous combustion."

"No kidding," murmured Riku, feigning surprise.

"Yup."

"Sounds awful."

"It would be."

Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, "Well then, you don't have to worry about a thing. Because I'm not going anywhere." And with those last words he leaned in for a quick kiss before heading off to his next class.

While this was going on, Axel and Roxas were having a similar experience in front of Axel's locker. Of course since it was Axel instead of Demyx, Axel had Roxas's legs wrapped around his waist. In the meantime, Namine was reporting the whole thing to the school's group of yaoi fan girls. And Cloud was yelling at Leon over the phone for never saying anything sweet like that to him.

And so it was that theses words rang through the hallways of the school.

_"So then Axel said that Roxas was all he needed! It was so darling!"_

**"For God's sake Leon! A ninth grade gay guy can think of more romantic stuff to say than you!"**

"Mm… Oh GOD!! Axel…"

…

"I love you Riku."

"Love you too, Demyx…"

**Author's Note:** Just a random idea I decided to get down. The ending's kind of crappy but other than that I'm rather fond of this sweet little thing…

Please leave me a review.

bliss


End file.
